Sesshomaru's Lament
by Jaejoong12
Summary: As the war with Naraku comes to a close, Sesshomaru takes the time to honor the dead, even those who never lived. I was always intrigued by the way Sesshomaru looked at Ryuukotsusei Fukai Morai Scene.


Sesshomaru's Lament

By: Jaejoong12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and all affliates. I

Warnings: There is implied M-preg, death, implied infanticide, non-graphic

A/N: Sesshomaru Fascinates me and his idea kinda took a life of its own, so i may need a beta. 'Someone please'

/

Inuyasha OST ~ Disc 3: Graduation- Farewell for the sake of Tomorrow

A north wind came down strong and steady yet still gentle as silver hair suddenly swept forward and joined in dance with the winds of early spring. A figure stood on a mountain side rock formation, unmoving gaze turned upon the side of the mountain. This place was known as the Valley of Ryuukotsusei.

The dragon no longer slept sealed in this place but still this one visitor always returned and always he gazed upon the figure in memories and acknowledgement of a past that cause a dull ache in his being. The being stood so still and unmoving as a statue, soft breeze brushing against the soft pale skin that seem unmarred by time or elements.

Golden eyes slowly blinked and closed.

"What an unfortunate way to die. without complete memory and falsehood."

Even as the words left his mouth it brought forth a tangle of emotions he did not want to deal with nor acknowledge in this moment. Afterall, he came here to pay respects to the dead that rested here not to...he smelt salt and felt a warm wetness against his cheeks.

A clawed hand came up and touched the cheeks and he saw the liquid gainst his fingers and sighed in defeat. perhaps this was an improvement from 43 years ago when he had lost complete control of himself and went hysterical, or at at least his version of the events.

His mind flashed in memory.

 _' blood was splattered against the cave walls, a tired figure supported himself against them, back against the wall as his hands held onto something that wailed in fear and hunger._

 _"Waaaaah!Waaaaah!" sesshomaru pulled the pup against his chest and he quickly loosened his robe and freed a swollen breast that was quickly becoming engorged. The nipple rubbed against the soft baby cheeks and the babe quicky lached and began sucking in earnest. The pup had not feed for several hours and even the feeding was rushed._

 _Sesshomaru gave a sigh of relief, both from the disrupted wailing and the release of pressure in his chest. He adjusted the baby blankets and covered the pups head carefully as not to hurt the little puppy ears twitching in anxiousness. It was so tiny and had almost died of weakness a day after birth but sesshomaru had used their connection to each other to strengthen the pup further weakening himself. In truth, this pup was quite lively in spirit but he was the runt of a litter of seven and so being the last to be birthed._

 _A sound caught his attention, and he heard his name being called and then the scent of blood reach his nostrils._

 _"Ryuu-" he was cutoff._

 _"Sessh, I was able to hold him off but we need to move quickly", Ryuu kotsusei grab his feet and was already putting a pair boots on him.'_

 _End Flashback_

A sound of voices brought him back to the present. "Look what I got master jaken! its a toad!"

"Have you no decency, how could you bring that thing near Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken sqwaked in indignation.

Sesshomaru ignored them.

His mind reeled back, seemingly intent on his last time spent with the dragon lord.

/ff

 _He dressed himself in the clothes that Ryuukotsusei brought him and was tying the obi in place, he looked over his eyes landing on the sitting dragon and the sleeping pup next to him. He felt ryuukotsusei' s eyes on him even as the man rested._

 _"I know you won't speak and you can't seem to find words right now but our main priority is getting you both into dragonlands by tomorrow sundown."_

 _There was something in the way he said the words, as if...the golden eyes landed on the dragon. " You do not think you will survive"_

 _Ryuukotsusei looked at him and saw the turmoil in those golden eyes. He reach out a hand to Sesshomaru and watched as he slowly touched the hand and then tugged he towards himself. They sat this way, Sesshomaru between his legs, back to chest, arms around him._

 _" Your father-"_

 _"He is not my father,"Sesshomaru snapped. Ryuu continued, "-is relentless in his pursuit, I don't know whats possessed him but I now know we are fighting to the death."_

 _"Then lend me a sword, I will-" "Sessh, we both know you are not in a position to fight right now, it is my job to protect you, I know that you are strong but I need you to be safe and out of his will. we have already lost six pups, you and inuyasha are all thats left so please...when dawn comes you_ will _mount AH UN and take to dragonland I have allies there who are waiting for you at the borders." Ryuukotsusei said in earnest as he search his golden eyes as he spoke, hoping to convey the length he would good to acquire and secure his protection._

 _"I'll protect you even if you don't want me to. You can gather your strength and kick my ass for it later."_

End Flashback

Sesshomaru ended his reverie, he never did make it the border that day and in the end lost all of his pack, his family.

He turned as rin came to standd beside him, her hands behind her back, she faced him,"Lord Sesshomaru, I brought you flowers to make you feel better, you looked sad."

Jaken gaped and siddle from his spot, "How dare you accuse Lord Sesshomaru of being sad you-"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze skyward carefully gathering himself, 'Goodbye, Ryuukotsusei, soon I will leave this realm. Your loyalty and care, This Sesshomaru has treasured. Farewell'

He turned to leave, "Come, we are leaving"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken c'mon" rin giggled and ran off.

As Sesshomaru left he thought,'First I would do away with Naraku, that acursed hanyou'

Fin


End file.
